Chapter 60
Suspicions is the sixtieth chapter of Haruko Ichikawa's manga Land of the Lustrous. Summary Phosphophyllite takes over with the attack on the Lunarians alone. As they get to the Lunarians, Phos demands answers. Cicada with a new device that allows him to speak tells Phos that he was just worried about Phos. Phos reassures him that things are going well and Cicada thanks them before allowing Phos to "defeat" his ship. Phosphophyllite falls into the water below where the other Gems on the scene approach them, Benitoite coming the closest and Phos being able to speak to them alone. Phos comments on how interested Benito seems in the Moon, and Benito admits that they are and wish to be in a place that they are not overshadowed by their partner, Neptunite. Benito requests that Phos not share this with anyone, and Phos reassures them that they won't. Euclase and Jade discuss how Phos's return has caused chaos among the Gems, and how unfocused everyone is on their jobs and that resources are being wasted because of this. Euclase points out that it started specifically when Phos began to tell stories of the Moon, rather than right when they returned. Euclase and Jade approach Phos, who is telling a group of the younger Gems about the Moon. Euclase requests that Phos not tell random and different bits of information to Gems and that Phos report to Euclase and Jade with the information. Phos apologizes and Euclase asks that the Gems not stay up too late listening to stories. As Jade and Euclase walk away, Euclase shows great concern over Phos's behaviour and how it resembles Lapis Lazuli. They explain how manipulative Lapis Lazuli was, where Lapis often left open ended opinions for others to form doubts over and how they almost found it fun to do so. Euclase also mentions how it's possible that it isn't just Lapis Lazuli's influence on Phos, but that the "Phos" that had returned isn't Phos. The focus returns on Phos recounting stories of the Moon to the young Gems, Amethyst 33 one of the only ones left awake. Phos isn't quite sure which Amethyst they are, and 33 replies that it doesn't matter before quickly redacting that and saying that it does. They express how close they are with 84 and how they have never been separated, and how both share anxiety over being taken to the Moon together or separated. They wish to know what it feels like to be separated though. It's revealed that 84 had been awake and listening, but they continue to pretend to be sleeping. Phos decides it is finally time to approach Cinnabar. Characters introduced None Characters in Chapter * Phosphophyllite (Speaking) * Cicada (Speaking) * Hemimorphite (Seen) * Watermelon Tourmaline (Speaking) * Benitoite (Speaking) * Neptunite (Seen) * Aechmea (Mentioned) * Rutile (Mentioned) * Euclase (Speaking) * Jade (Speaking) * Amethyst (Speaking) * Alexandrite (Seen) * Sphene (Seen) * Peridot (Seen) * Red Beryl (Seen) * Zircon (Speaking) * Obsidian (Speaking) * Lapis Lazuli (Mentioned/Seen from memory) * Diamond (Mentioned) * Yellow Diamond (Mentioned) * Cinnabar (Seen) Category:Chapters